Song Styles
]] Song Styles (called Musical Tribute on Trust Us with Your Life) is a game in which one performer makes up a song about an audience member or celebrity guest or about an audience-suggested subject. The performer is given a specific style or artist to emulate. Sometimes, the other performers (and on a couple occasions, current US host Aisha Tyler) provide backup vocals or dancing. Sometimes there are props given to the backup performers, such as hats or chairs. In early UK playings, two performers would take turns singing a song about the same item, but their songs would each be in a different style. On ''Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza'', there would sometimes be three singers. On Trust Us with Your Life, all of the performers would sing. In later US playings, the celebrity guest sometimes joins in the song. Appearances UK * UK Season 1 episodes: 01, 05, 11, 12, 13 * UK Season 2 episodes: 01, 02, 04, 07, 08, 10, 11, 13, 15, 16, 17 * UK Season 3 episodes: 01, 03, 04, 05, 06, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 17 * UK Season 4 episodes: 06, 08 * UK Season 5 episodes: 02, 05, 06, 07, 09 * UK Season 6 episodes: 04, 08, 10, 11 * UK Season 7 episodes: 01, 02, 12 * UK Season 8 episodes: 05, 09, 13 * UK Season 9 episodes: 06, 11, 12, 15 * UK Season 10 episodes: 04 * Comic Relief 2011 US * Season 1 episodes: 05, 07, 08, 09, 10, 13, 15, 18 * Season 2 episodes: 06, 10, 11, 15, 16, 22, 25, 27, 28, 29, 32 * Season 3 episodes: 01, 04, 08, 19, 23, 26, 29, 31, 37, 38 * Season 4 episodes: 02, 12, 14, 21, 22, 29 * Season 5 episodes: 02, 05, 06, 12, 17, 19, 21, 23, 28 * Season 6 episodes: 05 * Season 7 episodes: 18 * Season 8 episodes: 03, 09, 13, 14, 19 * Season 9 episodes: 02, 03, 07 * Season 10 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 18, 22 * Season 11 episodes: 05, 08, 15, 17 * Season 12 episodes: 09 * Season 13 episodes: 01, 09, 10 * Season 14 episodes: 01, 05, 17 * Season 15 episodes: 01, 02, 06, 10 IAG * IAG Season 1 episodes: 01, 28, 34 Trust Us with Your Life * TU Season 1 episodes: 01, 07, 08 Variants Variations on the basic game include: * "Duet", which features two performers. ** The featured a one-time variant called "Ballad of" in the form of a country music ballad. * "African Chant", in which the three other performers back Wayne Brady in the style of an African chant. * "Boogie Woogie Sisters", in which three performers sing in the style of a 1940s Boogie-woogie group. * "Doo-wop", in which three performers sing in the style of a doo-wop group. The song is typically an elegy for someone who died in an audience-suggested freak accident. * "Motown Group", in which three performers sing in the style of a Motown group. The song is typically about an audience-suggested profession and is usually called "Do the (topic)". Trivia * Aisha tends to call it "Song Style". Category:Games Category:UK games Category:US games Category:Comic Relief Category:Improv-A-Ganza Category:Trust Us with Your Life